By your side, I'm okay
by teeheefish
Summary: Rin is finally dating Len however not everyone is happy with the newly formed couple.


**_A/N: _Yo! I know it's been a while, a really long while. Now this story is going to be a bit different to my other story. I'm gonna try throw some lemon in it idk we'll see. I'll change the rating it that happens. If you don't like it you don't have to read. I have warned you. Ok whoo I'm getting nervous idk why. Bye. and enjoy! p.s if you want you can make an opinion on the tittle cause I'm not so sure with this one. SEND ME SUGGESTIONS GUYS!**

* * *

**~ Rin's p.o.v ~**

The hallway was dark but filled with buzzing whispers. I didn't have to turn around to realise there where cold hard stares directed towards me.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is she really going out with him? What does that pathetic thing have that I don't?" A voice whispered.

"Frankly, I reckon he could do better." Another voice whispered

"It's so weird I swear. That loser going out with him? Talk about not knowing your place. Their probably gonna break up after one week."

They were all wasting their efforts trying to whisper. I wasn't like I had super hearing ore anything like. They were all just too stupid to realise how loud they were. I'm not gonna lie though. I am also shocked that we're dating now. I can't understand that out of all the girls he could've picked, all the girls that were way more prettier and popular then I am. He picked me.

It started late last year. I woke up and checked my notifications on Vocabook. A random guy messaged me " Hi what are you doing up so late." I replied "Me? What about you? You messaged me at 3 a.m!".

I tried my best to avoid him. Lets just say that I wasn't used to having people wanting to be my friend. I really didn't think anything of him at the time. I thought he was one of those popular guys that was trying to pick on me. There was just no way that I could possibly know that he be anything more set aside my boyfriend.

A new year began which meant new classes. I was one of the unlucky ones. None of my friends were in the same class as me. For a week or two, I just sat by myself in my classes. I was pretty shy back then. Actually, I guess I still am. A few days after school started he messaged me again. "Hey! ^.^"

I really wanted to type back, "I don't know you. plz stop talking to me ;A;" but I was too scared to even do that.

"Hi"

"I'm in your French class I think." he repiled.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." I had no idea what he even looked like.

"Yeah, we should sit together and be friends. Hey, you know how we have the same last name?"

"Um yeah?"

"Would it be alright if I called you little k? It's a bit weird since our last names are the same"

"Sure, i'll call you Big K then."

Somehow from then on I started to like him. Magically he liked me back. Thus our relationship began. Now don't get me wrong. Len was creepy but he was popular. He was one those guys who got along with almost everyone. He was one o f those cheesy anime characters that all the girls can't help but fall for. Girl would occasionally give him gifts and show up to his workplace. (A/N: Yes, those guys exist in real life. I find it hard to believe too or maybe it's just me.) A lot of my friends liked him. Well, I thought they were my friend.

* * *

"What's up, girl?" Miku practically shouted. "Congratulations on the new mister."

"Miku, It's not like I'm getting married, gosh," I laugh

"I know but still. You're dating Len! Len Kagemine! Dayum, that's a big score missy!" exclaimed Miku

"Okay, something's not right here. You're holding out information from me. It's about me and Len isn't it?"

"What? What are you talking about" Everyone loves you and Len." she smiled nervously.

"C'mon, spill it Hatsune."

"Alright, but you're not going to like this. You know how Neru liked Len the same time you did?"

"Yeah? She was she was over Len and that it was alright that I like him."

"Yeah, well now she's telling everyone that you stole him away from her."

"What?!" I shouted

"Ugh, I told you. She's too high maintenance to be friends with. She's always having to vivisect herself acting so innocent. Just forget about her."

We began walking to class. I simply said nothing but Miku clearly tried to cheer me up. I wasn't if I was surprised by what Neru did though to be honest. There was always something about her. You wanted to be her friend but then somehow you had to be the one to make sure your friendship was okay, constantly try fixing. In other words like Miku said, high maintenance.

* * *

I came home still upset at Neru and the whispering behind my back but more Neru than anything else. It was one of those how do I trust anything this person says moment. What should have I trusted you on and what shouldn't I have. Followed by the annoying 'I thought you were my friend' feeling. I began texting my phone when Len texted me.

**To: Little k**

******From: Big K**

Hey, you looked a bit sad at school what's wrong?

**- End -**

**To: Big K **

**From: Little k**

It's nothing, don't worry about it. Thanks for thinking about me though :)

**- End -**

**To: Little k**

**From: Big K**

You can tell me. We're best friends remember?

**- End -**

**To: Big K **

**From: Little k**

People are talking bad about me. It kinda bothers me

**-End-**

**To: Little k**

**From: Big K**

Dw, Big K will protect little k

**-End-**

I smiled and put down the phone as I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going have another story with a little more plot to it so please look out for it. How annoying that words like twerking are going into the dictionary and that texting isn't even a word on spell check here. Okay Bye!**


End file.
